1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving apparatus which drives a movable body by use of an elliptical vibration of a transducer to move the movable body in a predetermined direction, and an image pickup apparatus, such as a digital camera, in which the driving apparatus performs shake correction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some conventional image pickup apparatuses, such as cameras, are provided with a shake correction function. As the shake correction function for cameras, there is known a camera shake correction function for correcting blurring of an image on an image pickup plane of an image pickup device by detecting a shake in a pitch direction (a Y-axis direction) and a shake in a yaw direction (an X-axis direction) by use of a shake detector such as an angular velocity sensor, and shifting a portion of an image pickup optical system or an image pickup device to cancel the shake, independently in a horizontal direction (the X-axis direction) and a vertical direction (the Y-axis direction) in a plane perpendicular to a photographing optical axis based on a signal indicative of the detected shake.
In a camera shake correction mechanism which realizes the camera shake correction function, a driving apparatus for moving some of photographing lenses or the image pickup device itself in the horizontal direction and the vertical direction in the plane perpendicular to the photographing optical axis to correct a camera shake is used. The driving apparatus is required to have high responsiveness and be able to accurately (finely) drive a movable body to operate by following a camera shake, and also required to be able to retain a position of the movable body even after power-OFF.
In response to such requirements, Japanese Patent No. 3524248 discloses a configuration in which a vibration wave motor is pressed against a movable body guided in a predetermined direction to drive the movable body.
Also, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-81348 discloses a camera shake correction mechanism for driving a second substrate in the yaw direction by a first impact actuator fixed to a first substrate, and driving a third substrate on which an image pickup device is mounted by a second impact actuator fixed to the second substrate.